


Playing Games

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #505: New Year's Eve.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #505: New Year's Eve.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Playing Games

~

“The Burrow on New Year’s Eve,” murmured Severus as they approached. “Salazar help me.”

“Behave,” Harry said. “It’ll be fun. Traditionally, they play games.”

“Charming,” Severus replied as the door opened. “Molly.”

“Happy New Year!” Molly cried, accepting the bottle of mead he offered her.

After obligatory hugs, they were ushered into the living room where various Weasleys were playing assorted games. Severus settled in to watch. When Harry handed him a brandy, he hummed. 

“Having fun?” Harry asked.

“Quite.” Severus smirked. “We could play our own intimate games at home, you realise?”

Harry grinned. “Something tells me we will.” 

~

Despite Severus' hints about leaving early, Harry insisted they stay until the new year arrived. “It’s not a New Year’s Eve celebration unless we kiss at midnight,” he insisted. “It’s tradition.”

Not Severus’, but he let that slide. Plus, watching drunk Weasleys was moderately amusing. 

Just before midnight, Severus positioned himself close to Harry in case anyone got ideas, and as the clock struck, he drew Harry close, treating him to a slow, deep kiss. 

“Wow,” Harry sighed, sagging in Severus’ arms. “That was some kiss.”

Severus smirked. “Wait until you see where I kiss you when we get home.”

~


End file.
